Intrauterine medical devices are often inserted through a patient's cervix and then expanded inside the patient's uterus. For example, a uterine ablation procedure may be performed by inserting a sheath through the cervix and then extending an applicator through the distal end of the sheath and expanding the applicator in the uterus. The applicator is expanded inside the patient, out of view of the person performing the procedure. Reliable and proper deployment of the applicator and subsequent robustness of the device are important to avoid complications and potential injury to the patient. Additionally, the applicator should reliably contract back into the sheath for removal from the patient.